


Coup d'Oeil

by xRabbitx



Category: Bleach
Genre: Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRabbitx/pseuds/xRabbitx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 glimpses of Yumichika and Ikkaku's relationship through the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coup d'Oeil

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to move all my old fic from Livejournal to here. Some of this stuff is very old, so yeah...
> 
> This is written for the 1sentence community on LJ.

**#01 - Air**  
The air had smelled like sweat and smoke and sake when Yumichika had first laid eyes on Ikkaku, and even now, whenever he would encounter that same smell of a crowded bar room, he’d smile.

 **#02 - Apples**  
When Yumichika visited the house they’d been living in the last couple of months before going to the academy, the apple tree outside the entrance had grown to tall, its branches were almost covering the entire roof.

 **#03 - Beginning**  
They had both been under the influence of several bottles of sake that evening when Yumichika walked Ikkaku home to the 11th Squad’s barracks, and suddenly, the goodnight hug turned into fumbling hands and clumsy kisses.

 **#04 - Bugs**  
“Honestly, how can a big, strong 3rd seat like you be afraid of a small bug?” Yumichika chuckled and picked the beetle off of the top of his squealing lover’s head.

 **#05 – Coffee**  
When Renji came back from the real world and told him about coffee, Yumichika thought it sounded like an ugly kind of drink, and he didn’t care for it at all.

 **#06 - Dark**  
“You have the most beautiful hair,” Ikkaku mumbled, running his fingers through thick, dark strands splayed on white sheets.

 **#07 - Despair**  
Yumichika remembered their first fight—their first _real_ fight—very vividly, and every day since, he had been praying that he would never ever feel that awful again.

 **#08 - Doors**  
“Quit hidin’ behind the door, and be a man. A real man ain’t flippin’ out just ‘cause he got a zit on his chin,” Ikkaku demanded with a grin, and then quickly ducked to avoid the sandal being tossed at him.

 **#09 - Drink**  
“M’never drinkin’ again, Yumi. Ple—please, make sure I never drink again,” Ikkaku groaned, rubbing over his forehead, and Yumichika tugged the curtains open so the morning sun fell across the bed, and huffed, “That’s what you always say, baka.”

 **#10 – Duty**  
The only time Yumichika regretted entering the Gotei 13 was when he had duty on the evening of his and Ikkaku’s anniversary.

 **#11 - Earth**  
The earth felt wet and muddy against Yumichika's cheek, he could feel the dirt crunch between his teeth, and when he pushed to his feet only to discover that his uniform was covered in mud, it was the first time Ikkaku ever heard Yumichika swear out loud.

 **#12 - End**  
“So that's it? Never again?” Yumichika asked quietly, and Ikkaku, determined as he looked, nodded; “You bet yer ass. I ain't ever dressin' up like that for you again. Iba-san almost saw me in those damn knickers!”

 **#13 - Fall**  
Yumichika couldn't remember the exact moment he had realised that he had fallen in love with his best friend, but he did remember the terror of realising that his feelings would probably never be reciprocated.

 **#14 - Fire**  
Most people thought that Ikkaku looked scary when he was high on adrenaline with fire in his eyes, but Yumichika thought he had never looked more beautiful-- except perhaps when he was on his knees, quietly begging for Yumichika's cock.

 **#15 – Flexible**  
”Ow, easy. I ain't _that_ flexible,” Ikkaku complained when Yumichika pressed his legs even further up against his chest, but he immediately regretted complaining when he saw his lover's eyebrow quirk and heard a soft and dangerous whisper of, ”On your knees, Ikkaku.”

 **#16 - Flying**  
When Ikkaku had shrugged and grumbled, “I don't give a flyin' fuck,” Yumichika wasn't able to keep a straight face, and their argument dissolved into laughter.

 **#17 - Food**  
One of the best things Ikkaku knew was to come home after a long day and find that Yumichika had cooked for him.

 **#18 - Foot**  
Yumichika sighed softly, closing his eyes, and arched his head back while enjoying the feeling of Ikkaku's lips brushing over the instep of his foot.

 **#19 - Grave**  
“Just dug yer own grave there, mate,” Ikkaku muttered to Renji while glancing nervously at Yumichika who apparently hadn't appreciated Renji's comment about him “looking like a freakin' girl”.

 **#20 - Green**  
Ikkaku had never bothered much with jealousy, but the look in that man's eyes when he watched Yumichika walk through the room makes Ikkaku want to draw his zanpaktou and paint the floor with blood.

 **#21 - Head**  
Yumichika reached out a hand to slide a finger over his lover's scalp with a smile and a soft hum, “What goes on in that head of yours, hm?”

 **#22 - Hollow**  
Shivering, Yumichika sheathed his zanpaktou, stroking his fingers over the hilt as if caressing it, before turning and flashing a brilliant smile at Ikkaku; so this was what killing a Hollow felt like.

 **#23 - Honour**  
When Ikkaku was younger, he dreamt of dying an honourable death in battle, but now, all he could ever want for his future was growing old with Yumichika.

 **#24 - Hope**  
Yumichika had everything he had ever hoped for, and that was the most beautiful feeling of all.

 **#25 - Light**  
The morning after their first night together, Yumichika remembered that even the light seemed softer.

 **#26 - Lost**  
“I ain't losin',” Ikkaku insists and glares across the board at Yumichika before continuing, “Yer just winnin' for a moment, is all.”

 **#27 - Metal**  
For a long time, Ikkaku thought that the most soothing sound in the world was the sound of metal crashing against metal, but he now knows that it's the soft, breathy sound Yumichika makes when he's sleeping.

 **#28 - New**  
An unexpected large number of people were completely unsurprised when the news that Yumichika and Ikkaku were now more than friends got out, and the most common reaction was a relieved sigh and a “Finally”.

 **#29 - Old**  
One of Soul Society's best kept secrets was how old Yumichika really was.

 **#30 - Peace**  
Ikkaku was shaking, covered in blood and dirt and sweat, and adrenaline was burning so bright in his veins that he thought he was going to burst open, but once he felt Yumichika's warm arms around him, peace washed over him in lazy, warm waves.

 **#31 - Poison**  
The glare Yumichika shot at him after that comment made Ikkaku wish he'd just swallowed a cup of poison.

 **#32 - Pretty**  
Ikkaku shivered, arching off the bed to meet his thrusts, and Yumichika smiled for a moment before brushing his lips against his lover's and whispering, “You're so pretty like this.”

 **#33 - Rain**  
Yumichika loved rain; it was beautiful, peaceful, and it made Ikkaku's uniform cling to his body so every muscle was visible through the wet fabric.

 **#34 - Regret**  
Ayasegawa Yumichika did perhaps not look very intimidating with his feathers and feminine looks, but if you insulted him or someone he cared about, he'd make sure you would regret it for the rest of your life.

 **#35 - Roses**  
Ikkaku quickly learned that Yumichika's favourite flowers weren't white roses, but white lilies, and Yumichika made sure he'd never forget.

 **#36 - Secret**  
Once Yumichika finally revealed his zanpaktou's true nature to Ikkaku, he suddenly felt very stupid for not trusting Ikkaku with this secret much sooner.

 **#37 - Snakes**  
Ikkaku hated snakes and bugs, and sometimes when he woke up from a nightmare, he was happy to seek refuge in Yumichika's warm embrace.

 **#38 - Snow**  
Tiny ice crystals got caught in Yumichika's black hair, and it wasn't until Ikkaku caught himself marvelling over how the crystals sparkled when they caught the sun that he looked away, shaking his head at himself and mumbled, “Get a fuckin' grip, ya damn fairy.”

 **#39 - Solid**  
“Look, Ikkaku, the last time you said a plan was solid, you ended you with no eyebrows and a broken leg.”

 **#40 - Spring**  
Yumichika's favourite time of year was Spring for the sole reason that most of the clothes matched Spring colours best.

 **#41 - Stable**  
On the day of their fifth anniversary, Yumichika asked Ikkaku if he thought they were a boring couple, and Ikkaku assured Yumichika that he didn't think so, and even if other people thought so, he didn't care.

 **#42 - Strange**  
“Strange, innit?” Ikkaku grinned, but Yumichika huffed and said that noticing Renji leaving the Kuchiki Manor in the middle of the night wasn't that odd at all seeing as they were captain and lieutenant-- plus, they had a secret relationship.

 **#43 - Summer**  
Ikkaku loved summer because it meant that he could walk around bare-chested and make Yumichika blush in public.

 **#44 - Taboo**  
Yumichika didn't talk about the only scar he had on his body, and when Ikkaku had once asked him about it, he had received a look that made him wish he'd fallen into a pit of venomous snakes instead.

 **#45 - Ugly**  
Ikkaku had always thought himself rather ugly-- or at least, not beautiful-- and he would never understand why Yumichika sometimes looked at him as if he was the beautiful thing in the universe.

 **#46 - War**  
“Don'tcha think that's kinda extreme?” Ikkaku asked after he had read Yumichika's weekly column which this week was named: _War On Unwanted Hair Growth!_

 **#47 - Water**  
Yumichika was most beautiful when he was swimming and his long hair fanned out behind him like a large, black cape.

 **#48 - Welcome**  
The only place Yumichika felt truly welcome was in his lover's strong arms.

 **#49 - Winter**  
As much as Yumichika despised winter and especially guard duty during winter, he loved sitting with Ikkaku by the window and watch the snow fall from the dark skies.

 **#50 – Wood**  
Most shinigami had photos of their friends and family in their rooms, but for a long time, the only photo in Ikkaku's room was of Yumichika, standing in a wooden frame made from pieces of his very first bokken.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of this.


End file.
